Malignant pleural mesothelioma is a disease with a poor prognosis. This protocol attempts to improve local control of the disease by infusing the chemotherapeutic agent directly into the pleural space, thereby increasing local drug concentration, increasing exposure of the tumor to drug, and decreasing systemic toxicities of chemotherapeutic agents. The objectives of this phase II study of intrapleural liposomal entrapped cisplatin analog (L-NDDP) are to determine the antitumor efficacy, determine time to progression and survival, toxicity, and quality of life in patients receiving this therapy.